Star Trek: Aftermath
by Mikells
Summary: A short story written in log entry format (with one exception) following the events of Nero's attack on the Federation in 2258, with plot holes from the movie FIXED to coincide with the premise.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

 _This is a short story to give us an idea of the events immediately following Nero's quest for revenge against the Federation of his past. Please note that for the purpose of this short story, one must consider the following corrections to ST '09's numerous plot holes (as pertains to this story)..._

\- Narada and Spock both arrive in the past at the exact same location they disappeared in the future (somewhere near Hobus) albeit at different points in time due to differing proximities to the red-matter-black-hole/supernova interaction.

\- Jellyfish had only a small supply of red matter, which is taken by Nero before the Jellyfish is destroyed and Spock abandoned on NOT-Delta Vega.

\- Nero and crew more closely resemble 24th century Romulans. Klingons resemble TOS Klingons (Into Darkness Retcon)

\- The Narada was not captured by the Klingons in the intervening years. Makes no sense the Klingons would not strip the ship down.

\- No lightning-storm-in-space phenomenon in orbit of Vulcan

\- Starfleet never identified the Narada as a Romulan ship, as they had no reference as to what the Romulans look like.

\- Cadet Kirk made Acting XO of Enterprise and Spock made Acting Captain when Pike went to the Narada to meet with Nero for "negotiations".

\- Kirk, displeased with Spock's plan following Vulcan's destruction, tries to take command from him, fails, and is abandoned on the same planet Spock Prime was.

 **NOTE:** _This story is my own brainchild but Star Trek is not. Star Trek was, is, and always will belong to Gene Roddenberry and his heirs and will never, in my personal opinion which I am entitled to, belong to the idiots at CBS studios._


	2. First Report

**First Report**

 _Ship's Log; 139th day on assignment:_

 _My ship has been patrolling the edge of the Neutral Zone for several months now, guarding against activity from the Federation. Operatives and long range scans of Federation space for the past year have seen a marked increase in fleet deployments and apparent disappearances. Additionally, many operatives that had been thought safe in their new identities have gone silent. The soldier in me screams that this is a prelude to invasion. Is Starfleet massing somewhere, unseen, ready for another war? To the best of anyone's knowledge, Starfleet still has not discovered a means of penetrating the cloaking devices installed on most of the ships in the Imperial fleet. That will continue to give us the tactical advantage we need if this is the case._

 _On another note, sensors have detected a large object undetermined mass, origin or exact dimensions on course for the Neutral Zone at low warp speed. I have given orders that myself and the nearest vessel converge on the point on our side of the Zone where this unidentified mass will intrude. If it is a ship, we will likely have to destroy it._

 _Signed Keras_

 _Commanding officer_

ChR Gal Gath'thong


	3. Second Log

**Second Log**

 _Captain's Log; Stardate 2259.3:_

 _The_ Enterprise _has just finished loading refugees from ships fleeing the Ceti Alpha system. Reports from all sources make it clear that Nero and his crew appear to have exhausted their supply of red matter. The attack on Ceti Alpha V was made using conventional weaponry. With the entire colony destroyed, the Narada has departed for parts unknown. With the_ Enterprise _'s long range sensors destroyed beyond any hope of repair, we are unable to track them._

 _Chief Engineer Danielson has estimated that our dilithium crystals will not handle much more strain. Replacements are not easily at hand._

 _I have calculated the odds of reaching a habitable system with our refugees and feel that the only logical choice is to set down on Delta Vega near the galactic barrier. There was once a dilithium cracking site located there and, if still operational, any colony-temporary or permanent-would serve to keep the_ Enterprise _operational enough to continue searching for survivors to evacuate._

 _On a further note, the_ USS Intrepid _, received an unexpected arrival in the form of Cadet Kirk, who somehow defied the odds after being left behind in the Vulcan system. How he has survived this past year is beyond my comprehension, but I am told by the_ Intrepid _'s captain that the cadet has requested a transfer to the_ Enterprise _. An illogical request, but I must hear his reasoning behind this before I deny it. With so many killed in the past year, and others lost due to the critical shortage of medical supplies, every skilled hand is needed aboard the remaining ships Starfleet has at its disposal._

 _Captain Spock_

 _Commanding officer_

USS Enterprise NCC 1701


	4. Third Report

**Third Report**

 _Ship's Log; 141st day on assignment:_

 _The approaching mass has been identified as a single massive vessel. We still are unable to acquire detailed scans from this range, but it appears to be employing artificial warp speeds, meaning that it cannot simply be a space-faring creature. Assumptions thus far are that this ... ship is a Federation vessel that has somehow been kept secret from the Empire._

 _Commander Charvanek, commanding all ships in this sector, has been informed of our findings by an over-zealous lieutenant. All nearby ships patrolling the Neutral Zone have been redirected to our position to intercept the incoming vessel, from which we have received no message or identity. I find myself anxious as to the outcome. Sensors are tracking the ship and its size is quite immense. It could prove to be far more powerful than anticipated. If hostile, I am not confident we have the strength mustered to deter it from our territories._

 _Duty note: Lieutenant Decius has been reduced two steps in rank to uhlan for sending unauthorised transmissions during silent-running._

 _Signed Keras_

 _Commanding officer_

ChR Gal Gath'thong


	5. Fourth Mission

**Fourth Mission**

Kor could barely believe his eyes when the viewer showed the enhanced image of the space ahead of them. The third planet in the star system no longer existed, confirming sporadic reports that had reached Qo'noS of a devastation bringing the Federation to its knees.

"Sensor readings," he ordered, and the lieutenant at station jumped to task quickly.

After a minute checking the readings, the officer reported without diverting his gaze from the console. "The Federation home world has been destroyed, Commander. There is no sign of it ever having been there.

"That's nonsense!" Kor exclaimed, angry at the blatant incompetence. "Planets do not just disappear! Recheck your scans!"

Kor watched over the lieutenant's shoulder as the readouts came back with the same information that had been parroted to him. Indeed, there was no evidence of a planet where there should have been one. There were special disturbances present at a specific spot of the orbital path of the now-missing planet, and the moon that had accompanied it now hung limp, listless near those disturbances, its surface cracked almost in half like the shell of an egg, struggling to remain intact.

He looked out at the empty space again. Even the space station and orbital dock yards that had once ben in and around the planet Earth were gone; smashed to pieces, if the debris fields were anything to go by.

"Scan the wrecks. Readings," he ordered Kluge at the weapons station.

Despite the confusion of what he was seeing, Kor could not help the wicked grin that spread to his lips. The Emperor was going to relish this.


	6. Fifth Report

**Fifth Report**

 _Commander's Log; 319th day on assignment:_

 _All fourteen warbirds in this sector have converged on the intruder. The vessel is immense, dwarfing everything we have mustered, and likely all of our remaining forces along the Neutral Zone combined. Sensors have not identified any distinctive markings that would give us a clue as to whom it belongs, but nothing about its appearance strikes me as similar to anything developed by any of the worlds within the Federation._

 _Scans of the vessel's armament have yielded interesting returns. We have been able to ascertain at least thirty projectile ports, weapon type unknown, and what looks to be entire banks of something not-too-dissimilar to our own disruptor technology. Its shape lacks aesthetic appeal and a micro-singularity has been detected somewhere in what I assume is its core. Is this a means of power generation? Fleet technical has been experimenting with something akin to this to replace the deficient warp technology we have, but it looks as though whoever built this ship has mastered that research._

 _All attempts to communicate with the intruder have been yielded the same message in text reply, curiously in our language: STAND BY._

 _Signed Liviana Charvanek_

 _Commanding officer_

ChR Honour Blade

 _Commander of sector 4 Neutral Zone patrol group_


	7. Final Report

**Final Report**

 _Commander's Log; additional entry: The Federation has been destroyed._

 _The chaos our ships have detected on the other side of the Neutral Zone over the past year can now be attributed to the course of the_ Narada _, a massive Rihannsu ship from more than a hundred years in our future that has somehow found its way into our time. That ship, and its less-than-pleasant commander, is allegedly responsible for the destruction of every core planet of the Federation and the majority of its colonies. Their fleets are in ruin._

 _Command and the Tal'Shiar will wish to be notified of this development, as well as the fact that our brothers and sisters from the future will no doubt have knowledge that the Empire can use in reversing the mutations present in our proud lineage._

 _Nero, the commander of the vessel, has agreed to turn the ship over to fleet specialists on ch'Rihan and allow them to study its advanced technology. The Empire will benefit greatly from these advancements, and I anticipate that whispers of an alliance with the Klingons will now be appropriately silenced._

 _I have transferred my command to the_ Narada _and it, along with the_ Honour Blade _and the_ Gal Gath'thong _are returning home with our prize._

 _One strange note: This ... Nero seems to lack the pride and ambition a commander in the Rhiannsu navy should have. Though I have not as yet seen much of the ship beyond its command decks, a part of me cannot help but to suspect his intent when we return home. Any sane officer with such power would naturally install himself as Praetor, and yet he and the members of his crew have expressed no signs of such desire. My talks with Nero's sub-commander have yielded nothing more than a barely restrained yearning to see home again. Beyond that, I can tell nothing._

 _I have suggested to Commander Keras, who has joined me aboard this ship for a short while, that he keep his eyes open._

 _Signed Liviana Charvanek_

 _Commanding officer_

ChR Honour Blade

 _Temporarily in command_

ChR Narada

 _Commander of sector 4 Neutral Zone patrol group_


End file.
